Funny Christmas
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: The game of Secret Santa doesn't go as planned for our CSIs...Mystery and gumball guaranteed, humor, love, friendship,etc...Response to the "CSIFO dot com Dec FF Challenge", better summary inside...Please, forgive me for my writing mistakes, have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Funny Christmas**

**Author's note :** Response to the "**CSIFO dot com Dec FF Challenge**" : write a story on "**Secret Santa**" with the following requirements :

-Sara gets Grissom or Grissom gets Sara

-Misletoe should be involved in some way

-A character must say "oh oh oh".

I don't know too much Secret Santa, so that history will be located in an alternate universe.

My Secret Santa rules for this story : it starts on December 1st and ends on December 24, either about three weeks to buy a gift, guess the donor name and win a bet.

Each person writes its name and a list of wishes that it puts in a box or a hat. Then, each person draws a paper and must keep it secret until the last moment.

While this time, each secret donor leaves hints on its identity to the person for which he must buy a gift in order he must guess who he is.

In my story, the bet is : no one will be able to keep secret the donor's name until the end of the story...

I don't own CSI nor its characters and I make no money off this story.

**Summary:**

The lab is buzzing around the game of Secret Santa. Each has three weeks to find a gift for someone, guess the name of its donor and hope to win the bet ... but the d day, nothing goes as planned!

They all got the message loud and clear without exception.

Indeed, it's the 1st December 2011 and, as every year, it's the same unchanging ritual, the game of Secret Santa.

Everyone comes with his good humor and his good heart.

This tradition is well lived by all in general, since all the stories that flow from each year are at each time more numerous.

Only this year will be slightly different from the others: Grissom, who no longer works for the laboratory since two years and wasn't present last year should be there this time, Ray Langston was fired and replaced by DB Russell , who took over the Night Shift after the demotion of Catherine and this latter is about to leave the lab in turn.

It's quite a change for the team and although most of them digest it wrong, it yet seems to accept it.

When DB arrives, he is pleased that all has finally responded to his message, including Grissom that he doesn't know yet.

He heads to the entomologist and gives him a strong handshake, a big smile on his face.

-Good evening Mr. Grissom, delighted to finally meet you! DB said enthusiastically.

-Me as well, Grissom responds, clearly happy to finally know the new boss of his wife.

-You have an excellent reputation here, no one has forgotten you... DB says.

-I know, Sara keeps telling me how much the employees miss me here ...Grissom answer, scratching his head slightly, air a little embarrassed.

-Well. I guess you all understood which day we are today, is not it? DB asks to the assistance composed of the Day, Night and Swing shifts as well as most of the staff of the laboratory.

All look at him and confirm his thoughts.

-I know you're used to playing Secret Santa every year and this year there will be no exception, the party will take place and in the rules of the art please! You know the rules, isn't it? DB continues, a great smile on his lips.

All shake their head positively.

DB turns to Grissom and asks:

-You've brought what I asked you?

Grissom turns one second and then pose a small stack of papers, pencils and his straw hat on the table.

Some sounds fuse in the audience, some hated that hat, others were amused.

Each one takes a pencil and a paper and then scribble desssus for several long minutes before Grissom goes around the room to recover them for the next draw scheduled for the end of the shift of the Night Shift.

-Ok. Now you can go out. Remember one thing: you have three weeks, not one more day ... DB reminds.

DB picks up the hat and puts it away from prying eyes in his office while everyone returns go about their business.

As planned eight hours later, all return to the same place for the draw.

The hat goes around the room, each takes a paper and then DB takes the last paper in turn.

He has a suspect smile on his face when he reads it.

Some also a smile, others try to hide their disappointment and then they leave their separate ways.

Grissom and Sara find themselves quickly at home and begin to speculate about who is the proud donor to the other.

But neither he nor she is ready for instant release any information to the point that they openly joke.

While Sara is in the shower, Gil contemplates silently his paper : at the look on his face, he seems have hit the jackpot ...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

The next day, each leaves a clue to the one who should receive the precious gift in order he tries to guess the identity of its donor.

This clue can be a word written on a piece of paper or any other object.

So Catherine is the first to receive her own, she finds a piece of paper hidden in her locker.

On the time, she wonders how someone has could open it and in reading what is written, she thinks immediately to Grissom.

But how he could open her locker knowing he is in Las Vegas since only two days and that she has seen him in the lab only yesterday?

She sighs loudly and is leaving the locker room when she hits Sara who's arriving in turn.

_-Oh sorry, I hadn't seen you!_ Catherine apologizes, visibly confused.

_-It doesn't matter, see!_ Sara says, seeing her so distracted. _What's wrong, you seem upset..._

Catherine smiles :

_-No, it's nothing, I just slept badly, that's all... I'll have a coffee to recharge my batteries, you can join to me if you want to..._

_-Ok, this isn't refusal..._ Sara responds while preparing for the next shift.

_-How is our dear entomologist?_ Catherine request sneaky.

_-In great shape... He goes out to see his mother, they have dinner together tonight... _Sara responds with a happy smile.

They arrive in the break room where there are already Nick and Greg.

_-Hi guys, where is DB?_ Catherine asks, curious.

_-We haven't yet crossed him, he shouldn't be long now..._Nick answers, a great smile on his lips.

It is true that usually since his arrival at the lab, DB always arrives in advance.

Although he's often busy with his wife on the phone during work, he remains a serious worker.

Finally, he arrives a few minutes later, the assignments for the night in hand.

_-Good evening everyone... Catherine and Nick, a 416 for you, Greg and Sara, you come with me for a triple..._ DB says while giving the papers to each.

_-A burglary?... But he makes fun of the world, my word!_ Catherine launches, disgusted.

_-See Cath, you can't complain! There aren't a lot of crimes right now, that's all..._ Nick says, a mischievous smile on his face.

Meanwhile, others receive other clues in their respective services.

Wendy is quietly analyzing a DNA sample when she notices that something is wrong with her microscope.

_-Oh no! Hodges, I'll kill you!_ she shout, angrily.

Her microscope is visibly disturbed and Wendy think that Hodges made her a joke.

She hastily leaves the room to find him in his service.

Hodges, which effectively disturbed the microscope of his colleague in a very specific purpose takes the opportunity to drop a clue in her office.

Later, Wendy find a small plate and her microscope operational again by going back.

After the surprise, she takes a look at the plate, there is a small drop of blood on it.

She analyses it, but after several hours, the only results obtained are a blood type masculine and unknown in their databases.

She doesn't understand why one has put this plate there and she can't find anything that proves that Hodges could sabotage her work.

From his side, Henry finds an envelope with his name in a drawer in the media room.

He opens the envelope and finds two tickets to attend to a concert by his favorite band.

He jumps for joy, thinking of her colleague Mandy, also a fan of this band.

It's been a while now he dreams of dating her.

By opening her kit, Sara discovers a small assembly of atoms representing the water molecule.

_-Strange, coming from Gil..._ she thinks.

Sara has just forgotten the topic of the conference where she met her husband for the first time.

However, she hasn't forgotten how Gil is passionate about great literary authors.

Gil, who is dinning with his mother tells her how he discovered a Shakespeare poem scrawled by hand on a beautiful stationery in his car after dropping off Sara in the laboratory.

He's certain that his beloved wife is his donor because they share this passion together.

Although she has a little difficulty with the conditions of the marriage of his son, Betty smiled at the thought.

She knows now how much they love each other despite the distance separating them.

The three weeks go by very fast.

Many think they have gathered enough clues allowing them to discover the identity of their respective donors.

They also issued a challenge : the goal of the game is to keep secret the identity of the donor as long as possible, they all bet $ 100 that it would be unveiled before Christmas...

To be continued...

Author's note :

What do you think of my new story? Your point of view interests me, I need to know what you think of it. I think that I must improve me in English and your point of view is precious in this purpose...Thank you. Have fun, Keziah. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

Saturday December 24, 2011, it is 6PM.

Greg, Nick and Catherine are the first to enter the conference room transformed into a ballroom for the occasion.

The tables are already in place, between dishes filled with appetizers and bottles arranged in an original way.

But looking towards the fir tree, they see that it lacks the essential : where have all the gifts accumulated since three weeks?

Judy, the receptionist, makes her entry in that time.

_-The decoration pleases you? I made it myself ... I had some time, so I ..._ she begins.

_-I would like to know where are our presents?_ Catherine cuts her abruptly, furious.

_-Uh ..._

Judy is obviously very bored, she doesn't know what to say.

_-Well what, you don't know? My God, I can't believe it!_ Catherine shouts.

_-Hey, calm down Cath, you see that she isn't to blame, the poor!_ Nick intervenes, aware of the current situation. _I'm sure there's a very good explanation for this._

_-Yeah, that's it! If ever I catch the bastard who made us this dirty trick, I promise you..._ Catherine whistles.

_-Hey, what's all this fuss? We hear you until the other end of the building! I can know what's going on?_ Ecklie cuts her brutally in turn.

He is visibly angry at being thus disturbed in what he was doing a few minutes earlier.

_-Uh ... Sorry Conrad, I certainly didn't want ..._ Catherine begins, visibly embarrassed.

_-Catherine is angry because the gifts have disappeared..._ Greg continues, supporting his colleague.

Ecklie looks towards the fir tree and also notes the absence of the gifts below.

He scratches behind his head while thinking about what had could happened.

_-I don't know what to tell you ..._ he says, visibly surprised.

He looks in the direction of Judy but her look of beaten dog spoke volumes about her irresponsibility in this disappearance.

Other members of the laboratory staff arrive at that time.

Seeing the head of their colleagues, they understand immediately that there is a problem.

_-What's wrong?_ Hodges asks, curious.

Catherine indicates him the direction of the fir tree of a sign from her hand.

They all look towards the tree that shines in the absence of the gifts below.

_-Well then, what do we do?_ Ecklie asks, visibly impatient and annoyed.

Everyone shares a look thoughtfully.

_-I don't know ..._ Catherine responds, seeking the opinion of her colleagues.

_-Well ... We are in the lab, right? We have everything we need on hand to conduct the investigation..._ Hodges suggests, jubilant.

_-For a time he says something intelligent ..._ Ecklie says, looking at his subordinates.

_-Okay, let's go ..._ Catherine sighed loudly.

They get their equipment and begin by looking for clues about the place itself where the gifts were, hoping to discover what happened here...

To be continued...

**Author's note:**

**Suspense, suspense ... Funny Christmas, isn't it, as indicated by the title of this story? The gifts have disappeared and it isn't the only thing that will happen that evening, other wrong surprises are planned for the program but I assure you, all this is only a joke, ah, ah! Read on, you'll see... Rating could change shortly due to some used words**

**Keziah. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Half an hour later, DB and Sara arrive at the laboratory, their arms full of clues that they just collected on their latest crime scene, they've had a double tonight.

They knock on the door of the ADN service, where is Wendy.

_-Enter!_ she responds with a certain tone that surprises her two colleagues.

_-Have you a problem, Wendy?_ DB asks quietly.

The lab technician turns, visibly upset.

_-Indeed... We have a big problem on the arms..._ she begins, seeking her words.

DB notes that she was analyzing something.

_-You are still working at this hour?_ he asks, confused.

_-Yes, as you can see ... I found a hair on the scene...Uh..._ she says, trembling slightly.

She doesn't dare to announce the sudden disappearance of the Christmas gifts under the fir tree in the conference room.

_-Wendy ... You can't have been on the crime scene without us having been informed... _Sara intervenes, surprise.

_-Sara, DB ... The laboratory was burgled...!_ Wendy then releases, very bored.

_-What!_ DB and Sara exclaim simultaneously.

_-I know, it's totally crazy...but impossible for the moment to explain why and how ... The tests give nothing... _Wendy then explains.

_-Wendy ... What could be stolen here?_ DB asked, puzzled.

_-Our Christmas gifts! They have all mysteriously disappeared!_ Wendy responds, visibly relieved to have finally emptied her bag.

She explains the situation in details then accompanies them to the conference room.

DB passes his hand under the chin, thoughtfully.

He can't believe that the gifts have could disappear like that from the laboratory while there were still full of people.

_-And the surveillance cameras?_ DB asks.

_-Nada. They seem to be suddenly broke down at the time of flight..._ Wendy responds.

_-It's incomprehensible, we are in a reputable laboratory secure!_ DB exclaims, taken aback.

He decided to go see his other colleagues of the night shift with Sara.

They quickly assess the situation but it seems hopeless.

_-I'm afraid that our little game of Secret Santa is fallen into the water this year..._ said Catherine, very disappointed.

_-Oh, what's a pity!_ others groan, frustrated.

They had only to go home stupidly, they were dressed up beautiful for nothing.

For a time the night was calm, proof that it wasn't Christmas every day!

Sara tries to join Grissom, that she hasn't seen since her return at the laboratory.

Yet, he should be there since at least several hours, they planned to meet at the laboratory once she would be returned from her crime scene.

She finds this absence strange, he has never missed a single appointment with her since their first official date.

Grissom doesn't answer the phone, Sara falls on his voice mail twice.

She leaves a message to the third try then decides to shower and change clothes in waiting for him.

Then she finds again her colleagues in the break room.

Seeing the sad face of their colleague, they understand that something's wrong.

Catherine approaches her and asks gently :

_-What's wrong, Sara?_

_-Well ... I thought Gil was already here but it is not the case... I try to call him by phone since a while but I fall immediately on his voice mail... He hasn't sought to call me, I worry a lot, it doesn't look like him..._ Sara says, slightly nervous

_-Yes, it's bizarre, that..._ Catherine responds.

The two women send a questioning look to their colleagues but they know no more about it.

They finally are ready to leave when suddenly, the voice of Judy makes itself hear in the speaker :

_-All members of the laboratory staff are invited to come in the conference room ... I repeat : all members..._

They go out and run to the conference room, curious to know why they are summoned there.

There is a small crowd at the entrance.

Catherine and her colleagues, who see nothing, succeed to build a way and remain astonished and prohibitions face to the spectacle unfolding before their eyes.

Santa Claus is installed in the middle of the room, he is more true than nature and has his arms full of gifts.

_-__**Ho ho ho!**_ he said in a voice very hoarse after coughing for a while.

No one recognized in no way the poor Grissom, that someone has convinced to play this role at the last minute.

Not only his hair and beard reminds those of Santa Claus but he also suffers from a good tracheitis ...

To be continued...

**Author's note :**

**But ... who had the bright idea to convince Grissom to dress up as Santa? From where do the gifts he brings? Explanations in the chapters to follow ...**

**Keziah. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**

It takes a while before that they find again their minds.

Santa Claus is again taken by a coughing fit.

_-Sorry... Really. I caught a nasty cold..._ he says apologetically.

He invites them all to sit around him then he asks, forcing himself to smile :

So, have you all been nice this year?

They stare all, surprised by what is happening.

We could believe willingly that they are at school.

Greg dares to ask :

_-Uh... Tell... We're not too old for this? Because... you know...Uh.._

_-Greg... There are full of Santa Claus everywhere in the streets every year... Do you think this is only for children?_ Santa Claus asks, sarcastic.

Greg is all returned.

_-Bah ... How does he know my name?_ he asks to the others.

_-Let's see Greg, Santa Claus knows everything that is beyond the North Pole... _Catherine jokes.

_-Very funny..._ Greg grumbles.

_-Well, let's resume, if you allow... I've a big tour to do, so..._ Santa Claus intervenes, visibly impatient to finish.

Each in turn, the laboratory staff answer willingly to the questions from Santa Claus but one question burns their lips since their arrival : from where come the presents that he brought with him?

The fateful moment finally arrived after an hour unending.

Santa Claus grabbed the bag full of gifts and starts quietly distribution.

Catherine is the first to be served but as soon as she has her gift in hand, she acknowledges easily the writing of her name and exclaims, outraged:

_-Tell me, Mr. Santa Claus... You wouldn't be a bit thief?_

Santa Claus suddenly stops and stares at Catherine for a moment before replying :

_-Well... Since I'm responsible for distribution... That's why they were under the tree, right?_

_-But ... no one warned us of your visit!_ she retorted.

_-Catherine, it's Christmas!_ he points out gently.

He quietly resumes its distribution while Catherine had to settle for the answer.

She opens her package and discovered an original clipboard.

She would like to thank her donor but he isn't visibly present in the room.

In the general confusion, all have in fact forgotten the absence of Grissom from the laboratory.

All, except Sara, who left the room just before the distribution of gifts and who found refuge in her office to weep there.

Obviously, no one noticed his absence except of course Santa Claus, who has obviously not been recognized, who previously dedicated her his smile and realized she was gone at the time to give her his gift.

So, he decides to slip away to go find again her in order to give her.

To avoid to attract attention to themselves, it must treat his exit in a classical way.

_-Well, on these wonderful gifts, I'll let you have fun between colleagues... Merry Christmas and see you next year! __**Ho ho ho!**_ he announces, ready to go.

-Wait a minute... You will not leave like this without giving us a kiss under the **mistletoe**... Catherine launches with a challenge look.

He can't avoid it so he agrees to play the game and the one after another, members of the laboratory staff gives him a tender kiss on the cheek under the **mistletoe**.

Then everyone says him goodbye and he heads quietly towards the exit.

As soon as he is out of sight, he changes direction and goes in search of Sara...

To be continued...

**Author's note :**

**First rebound : it's Santa Claus, or rather Grissom disguised as Santa who had the gifts. Second rebound : no one has recognized Grissom and for good reason... Warning : presence of false clues in the story!**

**Keziah. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

Gil finds Sara crying alone in her office.

He is obviously very bored at having had to act as he made but it was because he had to keep the suspense until the end.

The absence of Sara during the distribution of the gifts has somewhat changed his plans, but finally, it was no longer so important, they will have some privacy now.

A coughing disturbs the silence of the office.

Sara jumps and sees Santa Claus through the window.

She didn't expect at all to his visit.

She wipes her tears and quickly beckoned him to enter.

_-I ... I certainly didn't want to bother you..._ Gil says while continuing to play its part. _I think this is for you..._ he continues, handing her a small package.

Sara takes it and thanks him.

She looks closely at the package from all angles, looking for a new index on the possible identity of the donor.

The writing of her name is undoubtedly that of Gil so she opens it and quickly discovered, surprise, that it is a rare edition of Shakespeare's sonnets.

She has eyes that sparkle and his famous smile "Sidle" which highlights the so sexy gap between her teeth.

Gil can't repress the spark that tickles him in a certain place and smiled the same way.

But this magic moment is short lived unfortunately.

Sara reproaches terribly to her husband not to have warned her at least about his delay or even his outright absence for this event yet so special.

Gil is, of course, aware of what happens but he could do nothing because he has been completely caught off guard.

He listened to the messages she left on her answering machine and he tried to recall her but, only, he found she had turned off his phone.

He has left a message and, while her smile disappears, he thinks again to what he has had to do to get where they are now.

In fact, he was about to leave for the lab when Dr. Robbins is arrived at their home unexpectedly.

Al wanted to surprise their colleagues but only, he couldn't do it without being recognized because of his crutches.

So he has thought of Gil, whose beard and hair was reminding much those of Santa Claus and in addition, he noted with amazement that his voice was hardly recognizable with this tracheitis.

Gil was indeed the victim of a loss of voice since the departure of Sara several hours ago.

So, she knew not that his little cold that he has since several days had worsened.

Gil had the ideal profile to play Santa Claus but only, he was not interested.

Al Robbins had to cheat to convince him, going until to sacrifice a rare specimen of his butterflies collection coveted by Gil since X years now.

And facing such a proposal, Gil could no longer refuse the offer.

The hardest part was to say nothing to anyone and especially not Sara.

Dr. Robbins was responsible for the famous "burglary."

_-Sara... I think you should check your answering machine..._ he starts, choosing his words carefully.

_-Why should I do that?_ she says, surprised.

_-Maybe Gil left you a message, who knows? I'm sure he had a very good reason not to be here tonight... Have you thought for a moment he could be sick?..._ he explains.

Sara doesn't know what to think but he is right on this point, she hadn't thought of this.

She seeks her cell phone in her purse and lights it.

A beep signals the presence of a message.

She sits down to listen to it then suddenly, her face freezes.

She turns to Santa Claus, who removed his mask in the meantime.

Two untimely tears roll down her cheeks so she is in shock.

_-Gil! Oh Gil... I'm... I'm..._ she hiccups, too nervous to speak properly.

As she stands facing him, she falls into his arms and presses him strongly against her.

She cries loudly, apologizing for having doubted him for a moment.

_-No, dear, you don't have to apologize you... All is my fault..._ he started while rocking her gently in his arms.

He explains everything in detail, including about the cold whom he suffers then Sara gradually calms down.

An irresistible urge to kiss her husband takes her suddenly, she looks up and, when their lips enter in contact, she moves abruptly without a word.

Gil is surprised by her attitude and looks at her with a questioning look.

Sara turns him back a moment to take something under the desk and she is once again facing him with a large branch of mistletoe in her arms, a smile on her face.

_-I didn't intend to kiss you without respect this famous tradition..._ she says, her eyes full of mischief.

_-Of course... _Gil replies, visibly relieved. _Wait, give..._

He takes the **mistletoe** and hangs it from the ceiling with what he has on hand.

He then takes Sara in his arms and shares a passionate kiss langorous with her under this plant.

The kiss awakes in them other feelings, more intimate, these ones.

They are about to start undressing when Sara brakes them in their track.

_-Uh... Your old office allowed this kind of thing but unfortunately, not mine..._

_-Ah... Come, I know another place where we will be quiet..._

Gil leaves the room, followed by Sara ...

To be continued...

**Author's note:**

**Gil found Sara and took the opportunity to have fun with her there. But a nasty surprise awaits them... Again, please forgive me for the writing mistakes, it's hard to translate a text for the pleasure of the readers who don't speak my language...**

**Keziah. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :**

Gil and Sara resume their embrace where they left it in the staff cleaning room.

They are deliberately kept in the dark in order to spice things up a bit.

They completely undress and make love on the floor covered with their clothes.

When they finished, they still remain lying a few minutes, the time for them to recover from their emotions then they look for their clothes to dress.

By finding her underwear, Sara is surprised that they are wet and warns Gil.

He decides to turn on the light to solve this mystery and Sara screams when she sees a pool of blood at the exact spot where were their underwear.

Yet although they have the habit because of their profession, Sara can't repress the surprise she feels at that moment.

She screams again, seeing that there is a corpse to the side.

They do not have time to react because the next moment, the door opens on DB and Catherine, who are on call that night and ran to see what happens when they heard the cries of Sara .

_-Sara?... Gil ?..._ they ask, surprised by what they discover.

Seeing their colleagues naked, they turn quickly, by modesty and respect for them and apologize stupidly.

Gil and Sara have to get dressed in a hurry with the clothes that was remaining, the others being stained with the blood of the victim they have just discovered.

They were all ashamed of the situation, but face it with courage.

The first usual questions are useless so DB calls Doc Robbins and his assistant to make the first usual findings.

Jim Brass, also called, arrived very quickly on the "crime scene" now secured by a yellow band.

They can't believe that a crime has been committed within the laboratory.

_-The lividity is completely installed, the pupils (eyes) are normal... Large deep wound in the abdominal area, it was without a doubt stabbed to death given the amount of blood lost... I would say that the time of death goes back at least ten hours..._ the medical examiner says. _David, would you take the temperature of the body please?_

David executes the order and plunge the thermometer into the liver area, or rather, he tries to immerse the instrument in this area.

_-David?_ Al asked impatiently.

_-I... I don't understand, I can not push it...* sigh *, yet it is the right place..._ David responds while trying to push the thermometer in different places.

_-Well, try the rectum so..._ Al asks.

David hesitates, he isn't accustomed to strip a corpse on a crime scene.

Damn David, active! Al growls impatiently.

David defeated the pants and remove them.

A great laugh then is heard in the room.

It's DB who has noticed something that makes him hilarious like that.

David, annoyed, turns to him and shouts angrily :

_-All right, okay, no need to add more!_

_-Ah ah ah! I can't believe this crazy stuff! Ah ah ah! If I had expected it at least once in my career! Ah ah ah!_ DB laughs without managing to stop.

_-DB, is it possible to know what makes you laugh so much?_ Catherine asks, curious.

DB finishes by calm down and replies :

_-Look closely at the victim..._

Catherine, Sara and Gil approach closer to the body for a better look.

David was able to push the thermometer into the rectum of the victim and is surprised by the displayed result.

The present CSIs on place with the exception of DB don't see anything unusual.

_-Have you ever seen a ten hours corpse with a complexion like that?_ he asks in pointing a finger towards the corpse.

Gil, Sara and Catherine have the shame of their life : they come to realize the enormity of the situation.

In fact the corpse was a dummy that was used for scientific experiments in the laboratory!

_-If it's a joke, it really isn't funny!_ Sara exults, furious.

She retrieves the seals containing her underwear and those of her husband then she leaves the room hurriedly followed by Gil, who shrugs his shoulders with an air of confusion.

They find themselves in the locker room to change their clothes.

_-I can't believe they could make us such a thing!_ Sara shouts.

_-Come on sweetie, I'm sure it wasn't wanted..._ Gil responds calmly.

_-Yeah? Why in this case putting this dummy into the room reserved for the cleaning crew?_

_-I know nothing..._ Gil responds without knowing what else to say.

Once changed, they head to the office of Sara to retrieve the affairs of the young woman.

She then realizes that Gil didn't receive his Christmas present and for a good reason : it is waiting at the pet store of their neighborhood and couldn't be delivered to him otherwise.

With the double on which she worked with DB, the party of Secret Santa and what they just experienced, she hasn't taken the time to find a strategy in order that Gil can't guess the name of its generous donor.

So she decides to improvise in order that he passes to take it and hands him the order.

_-Well, it was in our mailbox... Sorry for not having thought of earlier..._

Gil unfolds the document: it's a purchase order for an exotic pet in his name.

He looks at his wife, hoping to get an answer to his question, but she shakes her head, a killer smile to the lips :

_-I'm sorry but the sender has left no clue to his identity!_

Gil slips the paper into his pocket and quietly left the laboratory with Sara at his arm...

**Author's note:**

**The final chapter will be online by Friday (but I rather think tomorrow!) And will be the epilogue of this story ...**

**Your comments affect me greatly, I have less time to post here but I do not intend to stop writing anytime soon.**

**Keziah. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue :**

The next day, while Sara is going to the lab to know the outcome of the bet on the donor's secret, Gil goes to the pet store in their neighborhood in order to withdraw his Christmas present.

Although he hasn't the formal proof, he remains convinced that his donor is none other than his beloved wife.

_-Hello ... There would have something waiting for me in your store..._ he says to the seller handing him his order.

The seller reads the order and verifies the information on his computer.

_-Indeed, I have something for you... Follow me..._ he replies to Gil, smiling.

They go through the store quickly and enter the back room.

A small aquarium is placed on a table, one can see a beautiful specimen of tarantula with orange legs immobile in the midst of the surrounding vegetation.

Gil was amazed at this choice, this is the first time he receives such a gift.

_-I see that the person hadn't lied about you..._ the seller says with a satisfied air.

_-It's true, I'm a great passionate..._ Gil responds, enthusiastic. _I owe you how much?_

_-Oh, nothing, everything is already set..._ the seller says, smiling.

Gil takes the aquarium in his arms, thanks the salesman and quietly leaves the store.

He can't take his eyes of the spider, which seems to look him too.

_-I think we'll get along, what do you think?_ he asks with a smile.

He decides to take her to the lab to share this happiness with others.

Gil didn't expect at all to receive a tarantula for Christmas.

When he left Las Vegas three years ago, he lost the one he had when he worked in the laboratory since about two years.

Although he had never left nothing seem, this loss had greatly affected him.

When he arrives in the break room at the laboratory shortly after, everyone is already there.

_-Wow, what a specimen!_ Nick exclaims in seeing what Gil has in his arms.

_-She is beautiful, is not it? This is my Secret Santa gift..._ Gil says while he's putting the aquarium on the table.

All admire the spider with fervor, they are very happy for Gil.

_-You know who you offered it?_ DB asked, curious.

_-I have an idea about the person, yes..._ Gil responds with a grin.

_-And we can know who is he?_ Greg asks in turn, eager to learn.

_-You really want to know?_ Gil asks with a smile.

He sits down and then he adds :

_-You first..._

The others exchange glances that speak volumes about their curiosity.

DB : _I think this dinner invitation comes from Catherine..._

Catherine : _We can't hide anything from you... My pretty paperweight comes no doubt from Judy, only a secretary as she was able to make it..._

Judy, surprise : _Oh, thank you Catherine... I have no idea of the person who left this pretty plant to the lab home but I thank him very much, it's a place more alive now..._

**Wendy** : _Thanks for your board game, Hodges... I find it very nice..._

**Hodges** : _You're welcome dear... For cons, I searched in vain, I have no idea of the person who was thought to offer me the ticket to the conference on science fiction Los Angeles..._

Archie : _Too bad because I'm sure that it's Mandy who offered me the latest I-pad..._

Mandy : _And me that it's you who offered me these two concert tickets of our favorite band... You're invited, it goes without saying!_

Archie : _Thank you!_

Nick : _Thank you Gil for your book on entomology..._

Gil, surprised : _Oh sorry, it's not me who brought you this beautiful gift..._

**Nick**, surprised in his turn : _Really? So Sara perhaps?_

Sara : _Lost! However, I'm not fallen into the trap with the Sonnets of Shakespeare... How did you know DB?_

DB : _You have a certain reputation here, I think..._

Sara throws killer glances towards Hodges.

Greg : _Nick, you should be more discreet in the future : I would have never guessed the name of my donor if you didn't ask me about the last CD of Marilyn Manson..._

Nick shrugs.

**Henry** : _Me either, I don't know who offered me the collection of miniature cars of the 50s but it's very nice of you..._

Sofia Curtis : _Thanks for the keychain in the shape of police plate, very brilliant idea Jim!_

Jim : _You're welcome, Sofia, the fun is for me! Only Gil could offer me this bottle of bourbon vintage..._

Gil laughs heartily.

Conrad : _I'm sure that it's Sofia who offered me this sewn hand tie..._

Sofia: _I did it make by a friend... Delighted you like it..._

**Lou Vartaan** : _I thank the person who so kindly offered me these tickets for a racing..._

Gil: _Well... For me, this was not complicated... However, I wonder how my wife has guessed for the tarantula, I had never told anyone about it..._

Sara: _uh... In fact, Nick had found again Little Stevie in your old office a few weeks after my return, but the poor died two months later... I think she couldn't bear to be back in captivity after at least two years to wander throughout all the lab..._

Everyone laughs at that last suggestion.

_-Well ... If I well followed, five of you just won $ 3200..._ Congratulations! DB proudly.

Later in the evening...

Sara enjoying her break to find Gil at Frank's.

Sara _-Well my goodness, it was a "funny Christmas", isn't it?_

Gil _-Ah yes, then! You're not too upset about last night?_

Sara _-No, of course not... You made me the best surprise of my life... However, the blow of the dummy was significantly less funny ..._

Gil _-It's true, but the cleaning crew had put him there to get rid of it later, he filled the clues room..._

Sara _-I'm not angry against them ... I think we will do differently next time ..._

Gil _-Yeah, that's clear!_

**The end.**

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**I have highlighted the names of donors who haven't been discovered and thus have won the tidy sum of $ 640 each.**

**They had bet $ 100 that donors would remain secret until the end and it wasn't the case of all since the majority of them were discovered before the end of the game**

**Again, thank you for your comment and forgive me my mistakes writing...**

**Keziah. ;)**


End file.
